The Heir
by balakafalata
Summary: Magic AU. Uzumaki Naruto, is the heir to the most powerful magical clan in history, but they were all wiped out years ago by the vampires, led by the Uchiha clan. he goes to a boarding school for magical children. YAOI. Kaka/Iru ?/Naru
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry! I really should not have written this, but the idea would not go away! I want to see how many people like it and I will hopefully update something soon.**

_Of all the great and powerful magical families, the most powerful was known as the Kazama clan. Their influence was unmatched and their blood pure. The reason for their power is also the greatest legend in the magical world. The Heir._

_The Heir of the Kazama clan is a jinchuriki. At the very beginning of the Kazama clan, they made a blood pact with a demon. The nine-tailed fox. The fox's job is to protect The Heir of the Kazama clan. The heir is created by the fox through immaculate conception from the current Heir. The fox chooses when he wishes to create the new Heir; and for a few years the two Heirs live at the same time, sharing the power of the demon between them. When the old Heir dies, the fox cuts the connection to the old Heir and its power reverts to the new Heir._

_This does not stop the heir from having their own family. Any children born from the Heir and their partner are welcomed into the clan as any other._

_Unlike any other clan, the Kazama clan was free from politics. The clan is ruled absolutely by the Heir and the Heir is bound by duty to serve the clan. Every Heir learns from their human guardians, the Heir before them, and the nine-tailed fox himself. The Heir of the Kazama clan is said to be the most powerful magical being to exist._

_Soon, the clan became too powerful. Although many of the magical species admired the Kazama clan, the vampire covens were jealous. The only thing that every vampire had in common was their hatred of the Kazama clan. Eventually, under the rule of the Uchiha coven, the vampire covens united for the first and possibly only time in history to destroy the Kazama clan._

_Had the Kazama family been weak, it would have been a massacre. The battle was the worst any had seen. Vampires and humans alike perished. When it was over, the winner was unclear. The land that had once been a great city was covered in blood and dust. The remaining vampires hid and regained their strength and numbers. It is unknown how many of the Kazamas survived or even if The Heir survived the battle. Although it is most likely that he did._

_From that time, vampires have hunted for any surviving Kazamas, usually finding them in small groups of three or four. The power of the Kazama remained in their blood, giving them a distinct taste and smell that only a vampire could detect. Vampire children were raised to recognize the scent of a Kazama. It is said that even in modern times, the smell of a single drop of Kazama blood is enough to make even older, more experienced vampires insane with want._

_

* * *

A man ran through the rain in the streets of a small city in Japan. His blond hair matted with blood. He was carrying a small bundle in his arms. He knew his time had come. They were chasing him, they would find him soon. The rain was enough to through off his scent, but not enough to mask it completely. He had to protect his son._

_He ran up the steps of an orphanage and knocked frantically on the door. An elderly woman opened the door and the man all but collapsed into her arms, depositing the bundle there._

_--_

_The owner of the orphanage looked in shock as a strange man placed a bundle into her arms. She stared at him incredulously, seeing the blood spattering his clothes and his face, almost his entire body. She then turned to the bundle, not needing to guess what was inside. She did work at an orphanage. She was surprised that the child inside could not have more than a few minutes old. She was shocked by this and turned to question the man, but the doorway was empty and he was gone._

_She went upstairs to place the newborn baby into a crib, usually reserved for younger toddlers, too small for a bed. She sat next to him for some time, contemplating the two words that the man had said as he put this baby into her arms._

_"Uzumaki Naruto"_

_--_

_After he left the doorstep of the orphanage, he doubled back on his trail. He had done his duty. He was no longer needed._

_He ignored the pain in between his legs as he ran. He ignored the smell of blood and birthing fluids still clinging to his body, reminding him of his accomplishment. He could ignore it, but that would not stop them from finding him._

_He did not scream when they did. He did not scream as fangs and claws dug into his skin and ripped him apart. He had won and they had lost. He had done his duty._

* * *

Umino Iruka loved Hatake Kakashi more than anyone else, bar one. He wanted to trust Kakashi with every secret that he had, but he couldn't. Kakashi had his own secrets.

"Please my cute little dolphin. I just want to see it." Kakashi was frustrated that his little dolphin was being so resistant. He just wanted to see the house that he lived in."We always go to my house, Iruka. I want to go to your be- I mean house." Kakashi whined.

Iruka loved Kakashi indeed, but it drove him crazy when Kakashi acted this way. It may seem trivial to any other couple, whose house they go to (*cough* have sex at *cough*). Iruka had secrets that he did not want Kakashi to know about. Iruka was serious when he said, "No."

This seemed to catch Kakashi's attention; finally. Kakashi, for all he joked around, could be serious when he needed and the sound of his lover's voice was worrying him enough for him to realize that the consequences of pushing the subject were more than just 'no sex for a month'.

"I will show you my house if you tell me why you wear that mask" Many people asked Kakashi the same question, but Iruka knew that it was touchy subject for him. This just showed how serious Iruka was about his house.

"Alright." Kakashi reluctantly agreed.

--

They drove and stopped in the suburbs, near an ordinary house. Kakashi saw the name on the mailbox 'Umino', this was his house. Kakashi reached for his seatbelt but Iruka's hand stopped him.

"Wait," he said. He licked his lips nervously. At another time, Kakashi would have found it hot, but now, they were both too tense. This was a stage in their relationship that would make or break them. "You go first" Iruka said.

"Alright," Kakashi started. He pulled down the mask, revealing to Iruka two white, sharp fangs. Iruka pulled back, alarmed.

"Wait," Kakashi said desperately. "Let me explain. This is a scent repelling cloth. Through this, I can barely smell anything. I wear this to protect you. I am old, older than I would like to admit and all these years have taught me plenty of control, but every vampire has a limit, even me."

Iruka was even more nervous now, though not for his own safety. "You, now"

Iruka looked at his hands and sighed, "Okay. I trust you."

They walked up to the door together. They stopped for Iruka to fumble with his keys and when he found the right one he fumbled with the lock. When they walked in, Kakashi was more surprised by the overall normalness than the weirdness. He had half expected the house to be covered top to bottom with magical supplies and books, all neatly stacked. That would be more like Iruka. This was too normal.

There was a couch, loveseat, chair, and tv in the livingroom; no books to be seen. Instead of leading him to the basement or attic as Kakashi had assumed, Iruka led him to a bedroom. Kakashi knew better than to expect sex at this time so he was confused.

Before opening the door, Iruka looked worriedly at Kakashi then at the door. He opened it and brought Kakashi inside.

Kakashi's eyes widened, not at the sight, but the smell of the room. On the bed was a young boy, asleep. His blond hair peaked out from under the covers. Kakashi could smell him and he could smell the same scent on the bed and the clothes strewn about the room. He lasted no more than fifteen seconds before he had to leave, the smell overpowering him.

Iruka followed him out of the room to find him gasping for breath in the kitchen.

"Who…. is he?" Kakashi gasped out, holding his nose.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is my son. I adopted him last year, before I met you. I couldn't tell you the truth because I was afraid about how you would react," Iruka looked at Kakashi desperately hoping that he had not destroyed their relationship. Or worse, that Kakashi would tell someone.

"What… I meant… was…. what is…. he?" there was no explanation for that amount power in one boy. So much power that the smell of it radiated off of him.

Iruka gulped and answered, knowing that this was a risk, but wanting to take the chance.

"He is the Kazama Heir."


	2. Meeting and Power

**It's been a while since I have updated anything, but I'm on a role now.**

**Thanks go to TheOneThatIsAddictedToHPfics, AnsemMesna, and KitsuneNaru for being lovely reviewers.**

**AnsemMesna: True, I get your point. I'm not sure who Naruto will be paired with yet. I will leave that to a poll that I will start later on once I introduce all of the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters. There are some things in this story that I do own, but I am just too lazy to write them.**

**Warning: whoever I do decide to pair Naruto with, it will be a man/boy. This will be a Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-ai story. Don't like, don't read.**

_A young boy, about five or six years old, sat swinging his legs against the legs of the chair. He looked at his hands, folded in his lap. The door next to him opened and a group of adults stepped out. The couple was smiling and shaking hands with the woman who owned the orphanage. The two women continued chatting as the man stepped in front of the boy._

"_Hey there, kiddo." He said, smiling. "My name is Hajime and this nice woman is my wife, Azumi. We've always wanted a son, and today we have that chance. Would you like to come home with us, and we could be your new parents?"_

_The boy looked at him timidly and nodded._

"_Okay, Hajime-san. I'd really like it if you two were my parents."_

"_Alright then."_

_Hajime took the boy's hand softly in his. The couple took the young boy to their home to live happily ever after._

…

"_AZUMI!"_

"_WHAT'S GOING ON?!"_

"_WHO ARE YOU?!"_

"_SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE!"_

"_NOOOOOO!"_

Fourteen year-old Uzumaki Naruto bolted upright in his bed. He was shaking. He didn't notice when Iruka came into the room; he did notice when Iruka put his arms around him. It took him about ten minutes before he was calm, but he kept sitting on the bed for a while longer until he could breathe properly. Iruka watched him as he went to the bathroom to wash up, then left to go downstairs.

Naruto showered and nearly scrubbed himself raw, trying to rid himself of the memories that had plagued his dreams that night. He scrubbed his face over the sink to be sure the tear tracks were gone. He hadn't even noticed that he had been crying. He dressed himself slowly before heading downstairs.

"I made pancakes, Naruto."

"Thanks, Iruka."

Naruto sat at the table and dug in to the food Iruka had made. Iruka sat down across from him and started eating as well.

"Are you all packed?" He asked.

"_Yes_, I've been packed since three days ago. My things aren't going to spontaneously disappear in the next two hours."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Alright, I get it. I just don't want you to have forgotten anything."

"You worry too much. Besides, if I did forget something, then we could just come back here to get it."

"That's not the _point_, Naruto. You-"

"- have to be more responsible, I know. Thanks for the pancakes, Iruka. I just hope that the school food is half as good as this."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Now, go get your suitcases into the car before Kakashi gets here."

Naruto got up and trudged upstairs to get his bags.

Two and a half hours later

Kakashi drove the car through the entrance gates. Elegant lettering indicated that they were entering _Konoha Academy._

"And here we are." Kakashi announced. "We won't put the stuff into your room until we find out your room assignment."

"What do you mean? You guys don't know where my room is?" Naruto asked, confused.

"No," Iruka answered. "The room assignments go by power level and ability instead of alphabetically like other schools. This stops more powerful and violent student from rooming with weaker or more peaceful students."

"Okay, but does the principal know about…"

"Yes, of course she does." Kakashi said, "In fact, I forgot to tell you that your freshmen orientation doesn't start for, oh, about an hour."

"What!!" Naruto screamed, "Why are we an _hour_ early for orientation? Are you insane!?"

"Calm down Naruto," Iruka intervened, "The reason we are an hour early is because we have a meeting with Tsunade-sama, the principal."

"Oh, well that explains it. I guess."

"Right, now let's go."

They walked up to the main building and straight into the office of the principal without even knocking. Apparently Kakashi was never known for being polite. Iruka, however, managed to say a quick apology before they realized that the _principal_ was passed out on her desk. What surprised Naruto, besides the empty sake bottles rolling over the papers on her desk, was her hair. He could clearly see it as she was lying over her desk; her pigtails were lying haphazardly all over the place. It was a golden blond, rivaled only by his own.

It was a sign of the Kazama Clan.

Kakashi yelled loudly in her ear for her to get up. She promptly punched him in the face, but calmed slightly after she realized that they were supposed to be there. She composed herself, swiping the empty sake bottles off the desk and into the conveniently placed recycling bin, pausing to shake one and deciding it wasn't worth wasting before placing it into a drawer in her desk.

"Well," she started, her eyes widening slightly as they took in his appearance, obviously noting his unusual blond hair, "Naruto, welcome to Konoha Academy. I have been informed by Iruka of your … somewhat unusual circumstances and I believe that he was right to bring his concerns to me."

"Don't misunderstand me, Tsunade-sama, but there isn't really anything that you can do. According to Kakashi, my scent is quite, um, powerful."

Tsunade smiled at him before reaching into her desk and pulling out a small box. She passed it to him and when he opened it, three simultaneous gasps filled the room. Inside was a necklace, the pendant was an aqua-colored crystal. All of the occupants of the room felt the raw power pulsating off of the object.

"This, Naruto, belonged to our many-greats grandfather. It was lost for many years until my grandfather found it. With its help, he founded this school for magical creatures throughout the world. I am fully aware of your status, Naruto, and it is with great pleasure that I present it to its rightful owner."

Naruto looked at the crystal necklace in awe. "Tsunade-sama, thank you, I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. The reason I am giving this to you now is that the special properties of this crystal will completely block your magical 'scent' so to speak. Really, it just clogs up the senses of any vampire that is close enough to smell you in the first place."

Naruto put the necklace on and smiled brightly. As everyone rose to leave, he rushed up to Tsunade and hugged her around the middle.

"I really mean it, Tsunade-obaachan!"

Before she registered what he had said, Naruto ran out of the room and straight to the entrance hall where the rest of the new-coming freshmen were gathering. He got there just in time to escape as he heard from far away, Tsunade's enraged cry of "BAKA-GAKI! Sixty is the new forty. I'M NOT OLD!"

**review please!**


	3. New vs Old Friends

**Yay, an update!**

**Thankies go to krazee-kantan, KitsuneNaru (It made me laugh so much! literally, roflmao), ddd, and AnsemMesna**

**I got bored, so I put the poll up now. ****It includes ONLY male characters, which means it will be slash/yaoi. Just clarifying.  
**

**I don't own Naruto or other characters that you may recognize, which you should because this fic is OC free, except for one little, itty-bitty exception but I can explain that, after you read the chapter.**

…

_Naruto ran out of the room and straight to the entrance hall where the rest of the new-coming freshmen were gathering. He got there just in time to escape as he heard from far away, Tsunade's enraged cry of "BAKA-GAKI! Sixty is the new forty! I'M NOT OLD!"_

Laughing, he turned to face the new freshmen, who had turned at the sound of the crazy ladies voice, only to run right into someone and fall on his butt. He huffed and went to glare at the person (even though it was his fault in the first place). But instead, the person reached out a hand and helped him up.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said.

The guy had wild light brown hair. His eyes were slightly slitted and his teeth were sharper than a human's. He also had two red triangles on his cheeks.

"Nah, it's okay. Don't worry about it" Naruto replied.

"Oh, that's great. Hey, I'm Inuzuka Akamaru. Who're you?"

Naruto, slightly awkward, rubbed the back of his head with his hand and chuckled. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you, Akamaru."

Akamaru had taken a few seconds to look him over, and deciding…whatever, he clapped his hand on Naruto's back, almost sending him to the ground again with the force.

"Well this is great! New friends, new people.-"

"And what's wrong with the same people? Huh?" A voice from behind him said. Akamaru turned slowly to face… his clone? This boy looked almost exactly the same. The only difference Naruto could see was that the clone's skin and hair was darker and his eyes were lighter.

"Nothing is wrong, Kiba. I just wanted friends besides my baby bro." Akamaru smirked at his brother's enraged face.

"Four minutes, Akamaru! Four minutes does not make me your baby brother. It could have easily been _me_ who was born first and you know it!"

"So? No matter how much younger than me you are, you are still younger. Four minutes might as well be four years."

Naruto decided to break up the argument before it became a full-out fight. They had obviously argued about this before, but this was school, not their home. Besides, some people were starting to stare.

"Hey, guys! Look! The orientation is about to start. We need to get seats."

The two looked up from glaring at each other to find there were only a handful of students left outside, saying their last good-byes to their parents.

"Right" "Of course." The twins said simultaneously.

Inside there were large groups of people standing in lines in front of tables. Each table had a set of letters over them: A-F, G-M, N-S, and T-Z. Kiba and Akamaru went to 'G-M' and Naruto headed over to 'T-Z'. At the table, Naruto got a thick envelope. Inside were packets and papers that he really didn't feel like reading yet, or ever.

Heading toward the auditorium, he met up with Kiba. Akamaru had apparently gone to 'save seats' while Kiba got the information for both of them. However, they were delayed by a group of people standing by the doorway. The group seemed to be made mostly of girls, with a few boys scattered in. They all centered around one boy, who Naruto immediately recognized. Dark eyes and pale skin, his face like a porcelain doll's; he was a vampire, and that's all Naruto needed to know in order to hate him.

"Oy! Get outta the way!" He yelled.

The vampire just turned slightly to glare at him, before walking swiftly into the auditorium, his pose of fans following.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered.

He and Kiba walked into the auditorium and found Akamaru instantly. He was sitting next to a guy who seemed to be asleep in his sleep. He didn't even open his eyes when Naruto greeted him loudly. The boy next to him laughed at Naruto's attempt to wake his friend.

"He'll wake up eventually, but for now, save your breath." He said

"Okay, then. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. This is Inuzuka Kiba, and you probably already talked to Akamaru." Naruto told him.

"Yea," He nodded to Akamaru, "I'm Akamichi Chouji. And this," he pointed to the sleeping boy, "is Nara Shikamaru."

"EXCUSE ME!" A shout interrupted the noise of the hall. Everyone was silent as they watched Tsunade stand on the stage at the podium.

"This is so troublesome" Shikamaru had apparently been awakened.

"Thank you," Tsunade started, "and welcome to your first year at Konoha Academy. I _could_ easily give you a long-winded speech about how these are the best years of your lifes and how we plan to mold you into respectable members of society but you won't listen to that anyway. So why bother? Class starts tomorrow. In your envelopes, you have your schedules, rule books, class suggestions, room assignments and keys. Take this time to at least _look_ at your schedules. I _suggest_ that you walk around the campus and find where all of your classes are so that you won't get lost tomorrow. Dismissed!"

Tsunade then walked off of the stage and left the students to wander around aimlessly. The five new friends each opened their envelopes and took out their schedules and room assignments. Except for Shikamaru.

"Aren't you going to open yours, Shika?" Akamaru asked

"I'm in room 158." He replied.

"No way!" Kiba shouted and snatched Shikamaru's envelope from his relaxed hands. He ripped it open and as he looked at the paper inside, his jaw went slack and he stared at Shikamaru in awe. "B-b-b-but. H-how?" he yelled.

Shikamaru just sighed and said his copyright-only phrase. "You're too troublesome" and walked away, yawning loudly. "C'mon Chouji, we're roommates."

"I'll see you guys later okay? We will probably have some classes together. Bye!" He waved and followed his lazy friend.

"Well, that was interesting." Said Akamaru, "Too bad none of us are roomies. Now I have to make even more friends."

"I thought you were tired of the same old friends and you wanted more friends." Kiba pointed out.

Akamaru growled, "That's not the point. Let's go to our rooms"

The three of them walked to the large building that was supposed to house all of the freshmen. Naruto separated from the Inuzuka twins with a promise to meet up at the cafeteria at one o'clock.

Once he was alone, Naruto worried. The fact that the rooms were separated by raw power worried him. The Kazama Clan had many secrets that would surely show up with whoever he roomed with. He unlocked the door and saw a boy sitting on the bed on the left. He was just sitting there, staring into the opposite wall. He had blood-red hair and turquoise-colored eyes. On his forehead was the kanji for 'love'.

Naruto plastered a smile on his face and greeted his roommate, "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you"

The boy did not move his body, only his eyes over to Naruto's grinning face for a brief moment.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

…

..

.

**And so now you know that I took a bit of creative license, because we all know that Akamaru is a dog and not a human (Well technically he isn't **_**human**_** here either, but you get my point.)**

…

**Review please! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **


	4. The Word 'What'

**I am very happy to get another chapter up so soon, yes this is **_**soon**_** for me. I don't own Naruto, but I might own some parts of the plot, maybe, possibly. I will hopefully update something else soon, I'm on a roll now.**

**The poll is on my profile, please vote!**

**My reviewers were **

**Godwolf Fenrir**:** Thank you very much for your views, I agree completely. It would not be good for either Sasuke or Naruto to die so soon in the story because I had an obsessive need to have them as roommates.**

**Zandamh: Thank you. I have the poll up now, but unfortunately you can't vote for more than one. Either way, please vote!**

**and**

**KitsuneNaru: :D you always make me smile.**

_Once he was alone, Naruto worried. The fact that the rooms were separated by raw power worried him. The Kazama Clan had many secrets that would surely show up with whoever he roomed with. He unlocked the door and saw a boy sitting on the bed on the left. He was just sitting there, staring into the opposite wall. He had blood-red hair and turquoise-colored eyes. On his forehead was the kanji for 'love'._

_Naruto plastered a smile on his face and greeted his roommate, "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you"_

_The boy did not move his body, only his eyes over to Naruto's grinning face for a brief moment._

"_Sabaku no Gaara."_

Naruto quickly decided to organize his possessions, as it seemed that his roommate was not one that he should bother at this time. That doesn't mean that he won't bother him later. However, Naruto was a bit worried; Gaara had dark circles under his eyes that were probably caused by insomnia and the dead look in his eyes was slightly frightening.

Naruto did not have many personal things to unpack. Most were photos of Iruka and Kakashi. He, of course, had some non-perishable instant ramen that he stored in his desk drawer. I was only twelve-thirty, so Naruto thought that he should probably look at his classes. He had…

Monday:

1. History

2. Survival skills

Tuesday:

1. Intro to battle

2. Free

Wednesday:

1. Mathematics

2. Origins/ Heritage

Thursday:

1. History

2. Health/Sex ed.

Friday:

1. Free

2. Intro to Battle

Saturday:

Lecture

Apparently, there were two classes in a day. Horribly long classes if you asked him, but no one would. There was lunch in between the two classes, unlike other schools where students have lunch at a set time and might not have a chance to see their friends.

In the envelope was a course booklet of all the possible school courses and their descriptions. Naruto started to look through it, but quickly became bored. He looked over at the clock to find that it was almost one. He figured that his new friends would be late too, so he should probably leave now. But first

"So, Gaara." He ventured, "I'm meeting some friends at one o'clock for lunch. Do you want to come?"

"Hm, no," He said. He had a book in his hands that he was reading, but he had looked up briefly when Naruto spoke.

"Well, if you change your mind, we will be at the Café." This time, Gaara did nothing, so Naruto just shrugged and left with a smile. "Bye"

* * *

A tall blond girl was taking orders when Naruto got there. He arrived at the same time as Akamaru and Kiba. Shikamaru and Chouji had joined them along with Kiba's roommate; a creepy, quiet guy named Shino. Soon, the group was sitting in a booth on the side, talking like they had known eachother for years instead of minutes.

Akamaru was complaining about his roommate, or lack thereof.

"I mean really?" he said. "Why is there an odd number of people and I end up alone? Couldn't they put three people in a room? That would be better than being by myself. It's lonely."

Kiba snorted and laughed, "Who would want to room with you?"

"Well I don't know" Akamaru retorted, "The only way I would know who they were was if I was rooming with them; which I'm not. Besides, rooming with me can't be any worse than with that bastard excuse for a vampire 'Uchiha'."

Apparently, Akamaru had a bad run in with the vampire when he was heading to his room. Now, he hates everything about Sasuke Uchiha.

However, the topic of conversation did not stay on the Uchiha. Naruto half-wished that it had, when Kiba asked about Naruto's roommate.

"So, I brought Shino, Akamaru has been complaining for twenty minutes. What's your excuse?"

"Yeah. Who's your roomy?" Akamaru added.

"Ummm, I don't really know him that well. He didn't really talk."

"What's his name? What is he?" Kiba said.

"Wow, that was sensitive." Shikamaru said sarcastically from the corner seat.

Even Chouji looked up from his meal at Kiba's words. "That's kind of rude, you know. '_What_ are you?' like he doesn't even have feelings for himself." He said.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? Huh? Are you really embarrassed about _what_ you are?" Kiba pointed out defensively, seeing that none of the others would come to his aid.

Shikamaru sighed, "It's not about being ashamed. Some people don't want to talk about things like that with such crude language."

"Sometimes people have to be crude. Sometimes, people should just say what they want, and what they mean. I am a werewolf. I am not afraid to stand on a roof and shout it out to everyone that would listen. It's the truth."

"It's too troublesome to debate this with you. Ask a teacher during class someday."

"Huh? Why would I ask a teacher?" Kiba pointed out confusedly.

"Because a debate of such magnitude would surely distract the teacher from whatever it was that they had planned to teach the day." Shino said, startling everyone. Shikamaru, it seemed, deemed it too troublesome to be startled so he refrained from such action.

"Ha," Akamaru blurted, "That's brilliant!"

"So, anyway. Naruto, _Who_ is your roommate?" Kiba returned to his interrogation.

"I don't know much. His name is Gaara and he-"

"Whoa, wait, what?" Akamaru interrupted him. He looked like someone had just told him the sky was hot pink. He was gaping like a fish and staring at Naruto in awe, with a bit of fear.

"What's the big deal?" Chouji questioned. It seemed that both Shikamaru and Shino knew something that Kiba, Chouji, and Naruto didn't.

"S-sabaku no Gaara?" Naruto nodded in confirmation to Akamaru's stuttered question. "Sabaku no Gaara is a Hanyou."

Kiba, Chouji and Naruto's eyes widened as they realized what Akamaru had said. The six friends sat stiff, each thinking something different about the situation

'Oh, no. Sabaku no Gaara will kill us all' – Akamaru

'It would be very troublesome if something bad happened' – Shikamaru

'A hanyou, I heard about those. They are really dangerous' – Chouji

'Oh, no. A hanyou will kill us all' – Kiba

'Well, crap. What if one of them figures out why I was placed in the same room as a known hanyou' – Naruto

'Hmmm, I wonder why Naruto-kun was placed in the same room as a hanyou.' – Shino

None of them noticed the waitress nearly drop her tray in shock as the loud group of freshmen in the corner started talking about her little brother. She immediately took out her cell phone, carefully with one hand and called her older brother.

"Hey, Kankuro. It's Temari. There may be some trouble with Gaara's year mates.-

"Yea, he has a roommate. –

"I did tell her, but she probably did not listen.-

"I don't _know_ what we should do.-

"No way. You talk to him. Whatever, bye."

**I have to admit that it took me forever to decide whether or not Gaara would join Naruto for lunch. It was a last minute decision that he didn't. I was actually considering making Sasuke Akamaru's roommate, but then I thought 'That's stupid. Why would I do that?' Then I had a brief argument with myself over whether or not to do that. The ending conversation is Temari with Kankuro, but I didn't put Kankuro's words in there.**

**...**

**I hope you liked it. Review please!**

…


End file.
